Happy Holidays!
by Vashfan
Summary: Finished A funny fic on the Teen Titans for the Holidays. First fanfic, r&r please.
1. A day in the life

Happy Holidays!  
  
Authors note: This is only the first chapter, and it just kinda sets up the story, but it doesn't have much to do with the title. And while this is humor, there will be some violence, but not beyond the shows' range I hope. And yes, this is my first posted ifc, so please review and be honest!  
  
""=words  
  
{}=thoughts  
  
[[]]= authors note  
  
"Titans go!" Robins voice rang out strongly.  
  
The Teem Titams burst through the bank doors. A strange sight greeted them. To the right, through a doorway, two men in black spandex and silver armor held sleek looking guns on several hostages. There were more men in the back, and several loitering around.  
  
Starfiress' evey glowed green, "Let them go!"  
  
With a muffled curse, the closest robber opened fire.  
  
The Titans instantly split up, Starfire flying to the right, Raven to the left. Robin and Cyborg went straight on. Beast Boy.Well, he was dealing with the getaway car in the back of the bank..  
  
The other men didn't take long to get their act together. Red laser bolts flashed through the air several colliding with Ravens force shield and Cyborg's armor plated chest.  
  
Starfire weaved to the right then the left, dodging blasts, before taking one of them down with a well-aimed starbolt.  
  
Raven took another out with a wave of pain in the form of a heavy chair.  
  
Robin did a forward flip from behind Cyborg' back, slamming an armor clad man in the chest, as his Bo-staff flashed.  
  
At the same time, Cyborg went for the win, simultaneously shoving two robbers into the wall, loosening several bricks.  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire was having a tense fight in a small office over the safety of the hostages. Starfire ducked under a laser bolt, then sprang forward catching her enemy in a vicious right-hook Robin had shown her. Suprisingly, it worked, because the man stumbled, his gun dropped, leaving him wide open for the soon coming starbolt that put him out of the fight permanently.  
  
But, she was so engrossed in defeating the enemy, that she didn't notice the other sneaking up on her until it was too late. Who quickly gave her the pleasure of right- hook for herself, followed by a kick to the gut.  
  
Starfire coughed up blood, trying to gather the necessary energy for a defending starbolt. She was pretty sure the man smiled as he leveled his gun at her and pulled the trigger-----and froze as Robins' Bo-staff smashed all the way through the gun, It sparked briefly, before Robin whipped it out of the room, exploding outside.  
  
The robbers paralysis lasted only a moment, before he reached for his sidearm, but thought better of it, as Robin pushed his staff against his throat. He slowly raised his hands.  
  
"Good choice." Robin grunted as he quickly spun him around and cuffed him. Then he re-spun the robber and ripped off his helmet. "Now who.A woman?!?!"  
  
"So? Doesn't matter, you'll NEVER defeat the Black Knights! We are invincible!"  
  
Her laughter continued right up until the point where an unmasked knight stumbled in from the back.  
  
"Commander! Our escape vehicle was destroyed by a green rhin.o."  
  
Realization dawned on him as he took stock of the situation. He turned and ran-----------Only to be shoved down and sat on by a green gorilla. The gorilla gave the Titans a friendly wave.  
  
Robin smiled. "Perfect timing."  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
"Aw look at this! My rare Tibetan pot! You guys trashed everything!" The short owner of the bank that hosted the battle complained.  
  
That was the last straw for Robin. "Come on! We saved YOUR life, the lives of your employees, and like 2 million bucks! You could at least show a little gratitude you stuck up, crap-smelling, pig-headed, SCROOGE!" The last comment was punctuated by a batarang burying itself a half-inch into the marble wall behind the banker, a half-inch from his head.  
  
After THAT demonstration, Robin stomped out.  
  
With a worried look Starfire followed.  
  
"He kinda has a point you guys. "Cyborg looked accusingly at the banker. Meanwhile, Beast Boy tried valiantly to free Robins batarang from the wall.  
  
The furious banker looked like he was about to explode.  
  
Rolling their eyes the remaining Teen Titans left.  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
Robin paused with a sigh, barely a dozen yards from the bank., and swung a punch through the air in pure frustration.  
  
He felt a touch on his shoulder, turned and wasn't surprised to see Starfire standing there.  
  
"Hey Star."  
  
"Hi Robin." She smiled at him. "Are you umm.OK?"  
  
He sighed. "I dunno. Why do I even DO this? Tough life, few to no perks, lots of life-threatening danger, and no thanks even.  
  
Starfire looked slightly confused after all of that, then smiled again. "I know! Because it's the right thing to do; and it's nice to help people!"  
  
Robin smiled.{So innocent.} "I think you get more than you let on Star.  
  
She smiled back brilliantly. [[I like having her smile don't I?]] "Why thank you Robin!" Then she gave him a VERY close, tight hug.  
  
Robin turned red and coughed slightly. "Uh.Star, thanks but, we're out in public and."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Robin."  
  
"No prob, just for a sec I could see the Tabloids: Bird-boy superhero weds alien!" Starfire looked confused, but nodded.  
  
"AHEM! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Both teens turned quickly to meet Cyborg.  
  
"We're going out for pizza, and if you two lovebirds aren't too busy, maybe you'd like to come with us." Cyborg looked like he was quietly laughing.  
  
Robin flushed red," For you infor." But was interupted.  
  
"As long as they have mustard!"  
  
Robin sighed at Starfire's strange acceptance of the invataion, but followed as they left.  
  
There you go my first chapter! If some people review I'll post again and keep the story alive! So review! 


	2. Pizza

Happy Holidays  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Here you go! Thanks to EvilVidel for reviewing! My first review! Yes! This chapter will hopefully have a little more dialogue, but probably little to no action. We'll get ther though don't wrory.  
  
"Veggie!"  
  
"Meat lovers!"  
  
"Veggie!"  
  
Beast Boys and Cyborgs 'discussion' continued in what amounted to be a verbal war. Robin and Raven looked embarrassed, Starfire looked completely unconcerned.  
  
With a sigh, Raven snapped her fingers. "Yes ma'am. Are you ready to order?" A perfectly dressed, but clearly nervous waiter asked.  
  
'Must've chased that cute one out of town, dang.' Raven shook her head at the rogue thought. "Yes we are. One small veggie, and a medium meat- lovers."  
  
The waiter nodded and walked off.  
  
Robin looked at her. "Hey, we can put the rest in the freezer." He nodded. "Maybe they'll be quit now."  
  
They weren't until the food arrived.  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
"Mmm. Thanks for ordering for us Raven." Beast Boy chewed and swallowed. Actually it came out more like : "Hummim. Kis ek gwoog. Dance bor ergering Bagen.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes at his rudeness. "Just finish. The rest of us are done."  
  
Nodding, he swallowed a whole piece in one bite. "Ready!"  
  
Raven shook her head again, and said nothing.  
  
"Umm.OK, your change is $3.77, and have a Merry Christmas!"  
  
Robin accepted the change silently.  
  
"Ok, me and BB are heading for the arcade, you guys wanna come along?" Starfire looked at Cyborg.  
  
"No, I do not believe so, I am in need of vegger out as you say."  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "VEGGING out Starfire."  
  
"I have a prior engagement." With that, Raven glided off.  
  
"I have to do some work. See'ya later."  
  
Robin and Starfire headed back to the tower. "Guess it's just you and me Cy. I bet I can beat you at Soul-Caliber 2!"  
  
"HAH, that's a good one. Your on!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to the arcade.  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
Robin and Starfire walked in silence until Starfire asked a question. "Robin, what is Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm?" Robin was startled. "Oh. Uhh, it's well, a holiday, good will towards men, I dunno, I never had much of it growing up. A day where people give presents to each other, get off from work, stuff like that."  
  
"Oh. Well I was flipping stetains on the talking box yesterday---"  
  
"Radio, Star."  
  
"Yes, radio, when I heard something about the true meaning of Christmas."  
  
"Hmm can't help you there."  
  
"Ok. Well, I wish to know what it is Robin so I shall journey to the maul of shopping to look for it there! {Beast Boy says they have everything there} Do you wish to accompany me?"  
  
"Uhh, no." Robin looked amused. "I'm not sure you'll find it there, but good luck, and have fun."  
  
Starfire nodded, and walked towards the maul of shopping to find what she could.  
  
There you go! Second chapter! Please review! If you do, I'll out your name in the next chapter! I should have the next chapter up in about 2-4 days. Hopefully. 


	3. Pink notebooks and Undercover Bruddahs

I have 4 reviews! Yes! Thanks to Tribe Kitten, Amskitty214, and my first reviewer, EvilVidel! And I put my first flashback in this one! But be warned, I'm going to put in this chapter some stereotypes, that are meant to be funny, so don't be offended if you fall into one, cause I'm in one myself. Now I will put in my disclaimer that I've forgotten the last two chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If you sue me.Well, the paper you give to me to tell me I'm being sued will cost more than you'll get out of me.  
  
Happy Holiday's  
  
Chapter 3 Pink notebooks and Undercover Bruddahs  
  
Starfire breathed deeply. This was one of the best places she had visited here on earth. The 'Maul of shopping'.  
  
But so many places and so little time.  
  
"Hmm. What place of business should I visit first? Ah this one! I haven't gone here yet! I remember why too."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Let us try this store friend Robin."  
  
"Hmm. Not my type, but maybe yours."  
  
"Yeah, most definently yours." Raven spoke from the depths of her hood.  
  
"Good! Let us journey forth!"  
  
Then the mall hijackers came, and the Titans had to explain you couldn't hijack a mall, then, they had to explain with their fists why it was wrong to threaten people. Then there had been no more time.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The name of the store read, 'The Accessorized girl' and was covered in pink.  
  
Starfire smiled as she entered, and was immediately, met by a bright, blonde teenager.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you can. I am looking for the 'Meaning of Christmas', do you have it?"  
  
The girl stared at her. "Umm, like, I'm not sure.Wait! Yes we do! The meaning of Christmas is to get stuff, and for a girl that's ACCESSORIES! Yes we have those!"  
  
Starfire smiled. "May I buy some?"  
  
"Yes, like, come on in!"  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
An hour and a half, and $122.37 later, Starfire re-emerged from the 'Accessorized Girl'  
  
She smiled, oblivious, to the intimate stares she was receiving. "Now where shall I go? Ah, yes, that store friend Cyborg is always going to, ' Da Trippin Braddah' sounds like fun."  
  
She entered the store, silently, and went up to the counter.  
  
A tall, man in a black shirt, and gold chains greeted her. "Hey, yous shure yous in da rite plase?"  
  
Starfire looked confused. "Yes, I think so, do you know the meaning of Christmas?"  
  
He stared at her like she was from another planet. {She is actually} "If you mean do I KNOW what it is, den ya I doo. It's keepin do's @$%@%$#% East siedahs off our west sied. Know what I'm talkin bout?"  
  
"Umm, no, but thanks." Starfire left in a hurry.  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
Starfire was now in the 'Reboot' a computer store. Deciding to ask one of the customers before asking the manager, she approached a quit looking boy. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"  
  
He looked up. "Uh, sure."  
  
"What is the true meaning of Christmas?"  
  
He blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"The true meaning of Christmas. I wish to know what it is."  
  
"I dunno. The Internet?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"I-N-T-E-R-N-E-T, computers, I dunno."  
  
Starfire sighed. "Thanks anyway. What will I do now?"  
  
There it is! Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and I will update soon. Seeya! 


	4. Window Shopping and a Giant Panda

6 Reviews! Yes! Reviewing for the last chapter thanks goes to.EvilVidel, Alia G.L! Now chapter 4 of Happy Holidays!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans  
  
Window shopping and Giant Pandas  
  
"-" Words {-} Thoughts [[[-]]] Authors note  
  
Starfire sighed and sat down on a bench. So far she had spent 2 and a half hours at the 'Maul of Shopping' and had not found the 'True Meaning of Christmas.'{How hard can it be?} She silently asked herself. She had 'accessorized' visited 'Da Trippin Bruddah' and 'Reboot', bought many cosmetics and a couple video game guides for Cyborg and BB. And she was no closer than when she had entered the mall.  
  
Then she heard talking near her. Listening in she heard: "Yes, Jonathan, I'm at the mall. Mmmhmm. Yes, sell the Prussian stocks. They're going down. Listen, it's going to be awhile. I have to buy some presents for my family for Christmas. Ok, Bye."  
  
Starfire's eyes light up. "Perhaps that is it! Maybe I need to get presents for my friends, to celebrate Christmas! Now I must visit more stores!"  
  
So of she went.  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
This time she visited the 'Dark Castle' a store she recalled Raven had enjoyed visiting. It had few lights, and all the clothes were dark, but Starfire entered anyway.  
  
She strode up to the counter bravely. "Excuse me, Sir?"  
  
A bleak looking man met her. Or looked actually. "What?"  
  
Starfire decided she didn't want to talk to this man. "Umm, nothing, thanks."  
  
He shrugged, and returned to the back of the store.  
  
{Last time I was here, there was something Raven wanted. What was it?} Starfire walked through the store, looking carefully, not noticing all the stares she was getting.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" Starfire craned her neck to look at a beautiful, but dark, necklace. It was made out of sterling silver, and had a five black pearls in the center. "It will suit Raven perfectly! No I must buy it!"  
  
Starfire went and got the man behind the counter, and led him back to the display case.  
  
"I want to purchase this necklace please."  
  
He looked at her. "It's $457 dollars! Can you afford that?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Yes, I can."  
  
He nodded "I'll ring it up for you."  
  
The necklace was rung up, and Starfire paid the amount. "Thank you!"  
  
He shrugged. "My job."  
  
"Now I need a gift for Robin. But what would he like? Come to think of it, I do not know much about Robin. That means it must be extra special!"  
  
She continued to walk around the mall, searching for that special gift for Robin.  
  
Finally, after about and hour, she got hungry, and decided to get something to eat at the local Taco Palace.  
  
While eating she thought about what to get Robin. "Hmm. Lets see.I know! I know just what he needs!"  
  
Hurrying through the mall, she finally arrived at her destination. 'The Bird House'  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
An hour later, she stepped out of the mall, tired but happy. She was SURE that she had chosen the right gift. She started home to the Tower.  
  
She was at the escalators, when all of a sudden---  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
The author wishes to keep you in suspense for the remaining time it takes him to finish this story. If no-one cares, then it is all a joke on him. It should be updatd in a day or so. In the meantime, review to keep the story going. Farewell.  
  
Muhahaha! My first cliffhanger! 


	5. Of elves and pandas

Chapter 5! Sorry the cliffhanger last time, just couldn't resist. Thanks to EvilVidel and dragonmaster01 for reviewing this chapter, and NO thanks to Vidno {:p}. Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I don own Panda Claws.I think  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Of Elves and Pandas  
  
Slamming through the west wall of the mall was.......A giant Panda?!? Wearing a Santa outfit, and riding on a red sleigh no less.  
  
Starfire gaped at him.{What is going on?}  
  
The panda stood regally and bowed. "Greettings Jump City! I am the Panda Claws, and I am robbing this mall. Please orderly, and quitely deposit all your valuables in this bag. Thank you."  
  
For a second there was complete silence. Hundreds of people simply gaped at the Panda. Then a small baby started to cry, and with a loud roar, the people began exiting the mall en masse.  
  
The Panda sighed. "Why must things always be so difficult?" Then he noticed an enraged Starfire glaring up at him."What is it little girl? Have you come to give me your valuables?"  
  
With glowing eyes, [[[NOT GOOD]]] Starfire said, "I will NOT allow you to do this! Leave now!"  
  
The Panda shook his head. "No! I'll fight you instead!" With a roar he attacked.  
  
Starfire dodged his punch, and put her bags down by the bench.{Hopefully they'll be safe.}  
  
She flew upwards, and threw several starbolts at him.  
  
He simply blocked them with his fists. Then, jumping high, he hit Starfire hard.  
  
Starfire groaned, as she hit a pillar hard.  
  
As she stood, she beheld a strange sight.  
  
"We are the gnomes! We are the gnomes!" A group of strange little men chanted, walking in from the front.  
  
Starfire looked confused. "Wait...Aren't you supposed to be the elves?"  
  
The leader frowned. "Yeah! We are! Hey guys, we're not gnomes...WE'RE ELVES!"  
  
The gnomes/elves paused. Then let out a rousing cheer. "We are the elves! We are the elves!"  
  
The Panda smiled. "Now then..."  
  
But then the elves---happened to look in the lawn and garden store. A low cry arose from them as they saw the garden gnomes on display. "No! No! We must free our brethren!" They rushed into the store, out of sight.  
  
Starfire stared ."Why aren't they attacking?"  
  
The Panda smiled sheepishly." Oh uh..They're not MY gnomes. What gave you that impression? My gnomes...Hehehe."  
  
Starfire looked at him. "You're acting just the same way Beast Boy did when I said he left a piece of pizza under the couch until it turned purple."  
  
The Panda frowned. "Let's not be harsh now. Where were we?"  
  
Starfire readied herself.  
  
Then the Panda attacked...With balls of blue energy from his hands!  
  
Starfire dodged and flew, successfully evading the balls of energy. The mall took the pain for her, as stairways and floors crumbled under the assault.  
  
Starfire stared in shock. "You...You...You have destroyed the 'maul of shopping!'" With a yell, she launched a massive starbolt, that connected with the Panda, knocking him out.  
  
Sighing, she sat down, waiting for the rest of the Teen Titans, and the police to arrive. That's when she realized that most of her packages were there, but Robins present wasn't! She began to frantically search the rubble.  
  
That's how the Titans found her 10 minutes later.  
  
There you go! And no, that's not the last chapter, one left I think. Remember to keep reviewing! 


	6. Of Pianos and Meaning

Sorry about the delay everybody. Thanks to EvilVidel, Dragonmaster01, and Veral42 for reviewing chapter 5. Here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, this is written for the pleasure of the author, and reader, not money.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Of Piano's and the Meaning  
  
"Starfire! Starfire! What happened?" Robin called concernedly, as he ran into the remains of Jump City's mall.  
  
Starfire didn't answer; she was looking too hard in the rubble for something.  
  
The rest of the Teen Titans grouped up around Starfire.  
  
"Dude, we missed the party." Beast Boy walked over to the unconscious panda, who called himself 'Panda Claws'.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin gently shook her shoulder.  
  
She looked up."R-Robin?"  
  
He smiled in relief. "Yeah. It's me Star. You OK? What happened?"  
  
She sighed and was about to answer when out of the rubble to the right came- --  
  
"Hi-ho! Hi-ho! Off to work we go!" A troupe of gnomes/elves walked up.  
  
Cyborg gaped at them. " Who're you guys?"  
  
The leader stepped forward. "We are the elves!"  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "But you're singing 'Hi-ho!' That's something the seven dwarves sing."  
  
Now it was the leaders turn to gape. "WE'RE NOT ELVES?!?! Fine, I guess NOW we're dwarves!"  
  
With a cheer, they sped off.  
  
Meanwhile Robin had been checking in on Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, what happened here?"  
  
She sighed. "Well. I-I went shopping.and then the Panda came.and then we fought, then."Her eyes closed, and she yawned as she leaned against Robin's shoulder.  
  
Robin smiled. "Ok Titans. Make sure our help isn't needed anymore, then back to the tower."  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
The Titans were back at Titan Tower. Beast Boy was playing the piano with moderate success, Raven was looking slightly impressed by this, Cyborg was watching and rewinding a football play, and Robin and Starfire were on the couch, just sitting.  
  
Robin was the first to speak. "Starfire, back at the mall, what was it that you were looking for?"  
  
Starfire looked at the ground. "Well, at the mall, I heard that it is an earth custom to give people presents on Christmas day, and so I got everybody one. But yours is missing."  
  
Robin looked at her. " You got me a present?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. A very nice present too. But it is gone."  
  
{I wonder if the gnomes/elves/dwarves took it?} Robin thought wryly. Then he shook his head. "You didn't need to get me anything Star."  
  
She looked up at him. "But I do! And I got you a nice little bird.a robin, to keep you company, and be your friend when you're staying up late, studying Slade."  
  
Robin was silent for a moment. When he did speak his voice was quiet, "I'm touched Star. Thank you."  
  
Starfire looked distressed. "Oh but Robin! It is gone!"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but I have something better. A Starfire." He gave her a close hug.  
  
She blushed. "Thanks Robin." And returned the hug.  
  
They were silent for a moment, listening to Beast Boy play 'The First Noel'.  
  
Then Starfire sat up. "Robin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"What Star?"  
  
"Well, I do not understand many of Earth's customs, but I believe I may have gotten the meaning of Christmas!"  
  
Robin was silent for a moment. "Care to share?"  
  
"Oh, of course! It's.It' well."  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled. "Love. The purest and best of all emotions!"  
  
Robin smiled, again. "I think so Star. I think so."  
  
They were quiet again, the silence only broken by Cyborg's cheers and groans, and Beast Boy's playing.  
  
"Merry Christmas Starfire."  
  
After a moment, "Merry Christmas Robin."  
  
Everybody grab tissue and go awww! So ends an epic! Actually, it's not an epic. And I'm not sure that's the end. And I'm not sure WHEN I got so fluffy. Ah well. Tell you guys what: If you people review and want a chapter on Christmas Day for the Titans I'll update again. If not, look out for more stories coming your way from Vashfan! Seeya! 


	7. Of opened presents and Holiday cheer

Sorry about the delay everybody. Christmas shopping and all. Now I have.17 reviews!!! That's awesome! When I started out with this story, I told myself that if I got 10 reviews, then I would think of it as a success. Any way thanks to Alia G.L, EvilVidel, and Dragonmaster01 for reviewing this chapter. If I missed anybody, then I'm VERY sorry, it's my mind you see. The pictures of my mind.Aw, whatever, here's the story!  
  
[[[---]]] = Authors note  
  
{---} = Thoughts  
  
"---" = Words [[[Duh]]]  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Of Opened presents and Holiday cheer  
  
"Good morning master Tim. Breakfast is on the table."  
  
Tim Drake sat up with a start. "Huh?"  
  
A patient Alfred sighed. "It's CHRISTMAS Master Tim. GET UP."  
  
He nodded. "Uh.Sure.Coming."  
  
Tim quickly dressed, and hurried downstairs. Alfred and Dick, and Bruce were there.  
  
"Morning." Bruce greeted over a cup of coffee.  
  
Tim nodded absentmindedly. "Umm.Aren't I supposed to be in Jump City?"  
  
Dick grinned at him. "I think you need to WAKE UP. We're in GOTHEM. I'm Dick Grayson, that's Bruce Wayne----"  
  
"That'll be enough Dick." Bruce nodded. "Come on and sit down Tim."  
  
As he was about to, a loud thumping noise came from the door.  
  
Alfred looked at the door. "Come in?"  
  
A giant orange snake shot its head through the doorway. "Robbinssss?"  
  
"What the---" The rest of Dicks colorfully flavored comment was lost as the snake spoke again.  
  
"Arsss yousssss awakessss?"  
  
With a start Robin, a.k.a Tim Drake, sat up. He was in his own bed, in the Titan Tower. Peeking through the door was his Teammate, Starfire.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
He swallowed. {A dream.That's what it was. Back in Gothem before the Blaine incident.} He shook his head. "Yeah Starfire?"  
  
She stepped in, suddenly looking shy. "Well.You see.."  
  
Robin rubbed his eyes. "What is it Star? What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just.It's Christmas, and I was wondering.Actually hopeing, that we could get up -"  
  
"And open presents." Robin finished for her. {She's like a little kid sometimes.} "Sure, why not?"  
  
She smiled brilliantly. "Thanks Rkobin!"  
  
He nodded. "Let me get dressed first though. I'll be down in a sec."  
  
Starfire nodded, and left.  
  
Robin sighed, as he dressed automatically, his thoughts drifting back to his dream. {Didn't know I missed Gothem so much.} Then grimaced. {Come ON Drake! Stop thinking about it!}  
  
As he left the room to head downstairs, he left his thoughts of home in his room.  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
"Merry Christmas!" rang through Titan Tower, as the Titans exchanged presents.  
  
[[[Starfire had to go on another shopping trip! A team trip though.]]]  
  
Robin sat back and smiled. His teammates were all here, everything was fine, and there was no crime in the city.  
  
Beast Boy was hopping around in the form of a jackrabbit, as everyone exchanged presents.  
  
But the tranquility was not to last. The phone that had been installed to notify the Titan's of trouble rang ominously.  
  
With a sigh, Robin walked over to answer. "Yes mayor? A big robbery? Where? But it's..yeah, I know. Ok, seeya. Bye.  
  
He stared at the phone before hanging it up, and turning to face his teammates.  
  
They waited for the news. "Well?"  
  
He sighed again. "Robbery in progress. Let's go Titans."  
  
They all groaned and headed for the door. All part of being a Teen Titan.  
  
No, I don't think this will be the last chapter. With all your positive feedback, you have encouraged me to visit upon the world the evil that is my story once again. Goodbye, and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! 


	8. Of household appliances, and a hot Robin

I have at last check.20 reviews! Yes! That's an awesome amount! Thanks for reviewing this chapter go to.EvilVidlel, dragonmaster01, and RobinRox{This chapter should be longer (}, and . Thank you all. And keep your heads up for my next upcoming story, Origins, which I should have the first chapter up in a couple of days. And now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I want to. BUT, I do own the Villain of this chapter, who will be introduced shortly.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Of household appliances, and a hot Robin  
  
The Teen Titans raced through Jump City in the T-car, trying to get to the scene of a crime in time. It was Christmas day, and obviously some criminal hadn't wanted to take the day off.  
  
With a screech, the T-car narrowly missed a taxi, and slid up to Jump City's largest bank.  
  
{Twice in the past month too} Robin thought.  
  
The Teen Titans piled out, ready to do battle with anything, and everything that had ruined their Christmas day. But there was no one in sight.  
  
That was until a strangely dressed teenager stepped out of the building. He was just over five feet tall, had red hair, and was wearing a bright red jumpsuit.  
  
"Teen Titans." His voice seemed pitifully small in the empty street.  
  
"That's us. Who're you?"  
  
The teenager in red smiled in response to Robins challenge. "I. I am.HEATER!"  
  
For about four seconds no one said anything. Then, Beast Boy and Cyborg collapsed laughing. Robin and Starfire soon joined them, and even Raven had cracked a smile.  
  
"What? Have you never seen greatness before?" Heater seemed flustered at their laughter.  
  
Beast Boy laughed. "You can tell about the sad state of our society, when villeins are named after household appliances!"  
  
Of course, after that, the Titans went into another fit of laughter.  
  
Heater's face turned a bright red, as he screamed, "I'll show you! Prepare to die Titans! Face the heat!"  
  
With that, the air around him seemed to shimmer, and then there was a kinda've pop as the Titans were enveloped in a giant wave of heat.  
  
Cyborg simply crossed his arms over his face, Raven cast a telekinetic shield over herself and Beast Boy, Robin jumped behind a stone pillar, and Starfire seemed completely unaffected.  
  
Heater stopped, breathing hard. "You're still standing?!? Doesn't matter, I get you all anyway!"  
  
That was Robins' rope snagged itself around his legs, and dragged him to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
But Heater was not caught for long. With a yell, he stretched out his hands towards the rope. It curled up, and then snapped. Then he launched a wave of heat at Robin.  
  
Robin had stared at the rope as it snapped, and only years of training got him out of the way in time.  
  
"Haha! Nearly cooked your tail birdie!"  
  
He was still yelling triumphant sounds, when Beast Boy, as a skunk, sprayed him in the face.  
  
"Ahhh!" He yelled, stumbling backwards. And right into Cyborgs waiting arms. [[[Not like that you sickos!]]]  
  
"Now I've got you." Cyborg held Heater tightly.  
  
With a scream, Heater let loose a giant heat wave. Cyborgs chest actually glowed red from the intense heat.  
  
"Yow! OUCH!" Letting go, and stubling backwards, Cyborg knocked the top off a fire hydrant, and collapsed in the spray.  
  
"I'm the best!" Heater cheered, as a black rope settled itself around his waist, and tossing him into the sky.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" He screamed.  
  
A green pterodactyl caught him. And then dropped him several feet off of the ground.  
  
Heater hit the ground with an "Oof!"  
  
He slowly rose, just in time to be hit with a one-two by Robin.  
  
He 'Ooffed' again and hit the ground hard.  
  
Robin grinned down at him. "Ok, HEATER. I think you skipped the 'Bad Guy 101' class, so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Just cuff you, and take you to jail. Normally, We'd fight a bit longer, but well.you know, you're a redneck."  
  
Heater let all his anger out onto an unready Robin. It was Robin's turn to make unrecognizable noises as he was blasted with heat. He flew into a nearby china shop. There were many breaking sounds, but Robin did not re- emerge.  
  
"You fiend!" Starfire launched a starbolt at him, which connected with his shin.  
  
"Yowch!" He hopped backwards, only to be hit by a recovered Cyborg, and slammed on the rebound by a gorilla. Then, he was encased in blackness, and hurled into the Chinese takeout place across the street.  
  
Seconds later, he emerged, smoke following him, as he screamed. "Ow! Ow! Ow! You did that on purpose! You threw me on that hot stove on purpose!"  
  
Raven smirked. "If you can't stand the heat."  
  
"Stay outta the kitchen." Beast Boy and Cyborg finished for her.  
  
Heater started whining.. "You guys are mean! That wasn't really necessary!"  
  
He turned at a snarling noise. "Uh oh."  
  
A green eyed Starfire stood behind him, Robin leaning against her shoulder. . "Glorvashch-Michtah, zinglei!" [[[Translation: You black-hearted, slimy, snake!]]]  
  
Heater began to slowly back away. "Ah. It was a joke you see.HELP!"  
  
Now he was running as fast as he could, and enraged Starfire flying after him.  
  
Robin sat down on a curb, nursing a bruised shoulder, and red skin.  
  
Beast Boy sat down beside him. "Should we go after her?"  
  
Robin nodded. "Yeah.In a minute though. Let him get what he deserves."  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
The Teen Titans sat on a couple of park benches, recuperating after the fight. It was nice to relax after such a workout.  
  
Then Beast Boy sat up. "Hey.Guys, I'm hungry, let's get some lunch."  
  
Robin groaned and sat up. " If I get to pick the place."  
  
"Aw, you pick the nasty places!" Beast Boy whined.  
  
"Na, you do BB!" Cyborg joined the argument on Robin's side.  
  
Starfire shook her head. "But we have plenty of fuzzy blue at home!"  
  
Ok, kind've an abrupt ending to the chapter, but I'm kinda tired. It was longer this time too, 1,012 words by my count. Anyway, please keep up the reviews, and I'll keep updating, fair enough? Aloha! 


	9. Happy Holidays everyone

Ok. Well, As fun as it has been, I have decided to end 'Happy Holidays'. I personally think that when things are drawn out unnecessarily, they lose something, and I think I've kinda drawn out HH. So, this will be the last chapter. I'm VERY sorry I didn't give you all more warning, and have taken so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep an eye peeled for some other stories I should be writing. I have 23 reviews! Yes! Thanks go to Alia G.L., DBZ Chick1, Dragonmster01 and Woodelf193 for reviewing this chapter. Hope everybody ELSE who DIDN'T review liked it, since I have no way of knowing. Na, I'm just being me. Happy New Year everybody.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. This is for fun, and I have not, nor do expect or ask for any monetary gift or payment for ANY of my fanfiction works.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Happy Holidays everyone  
  
With a smile, Starfire took a bit of her pizza, and washed it down with a large gulp of mustard. Behind her, Beast Boy and Cyborg shivered at the thought. 1  
  
They were at the same pizza place that they had eaten at after the bank holdup, several days before. They could all agree on pizza, just not the toppings.  
  
With a last bite, Starfire stood up from her seat, stretched, and walked out the door, because the rest of the Teen Titans were waiting outside.  
  
"Ok." Robin began, " Now that we're all done, I think we should go back to the Tower for what's left of our Christmas Day."  
  
Starfire smiled. "An excellent idea Robin, because we did not get to fully exchange presents this morning." 5  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah.I'm tired let's just go home."  
  
Raven nodded. "For once we're in agreement."  
  
"OR." Beast Boy looked at Raven, slightly hurt. "We COULD BORROW a spaceship, fly around, and then plant a flag on the sun!"  
  
The rest of the Titans merely stared before beginning to walk back to Titan Tower.  
  
"Hey guys! It was a joke! Wait up! Man, some people have no imagination." Beast Boy grumbled as he ran to catch up with them. 10  
  
TT-TT-TT-TT-TT  
  
Robin yawned, as he gazed out over the bay from the top of Titans Tower. The bright setting sun, and big suspension bridge---his repertoire was interrupted by a knock on the roof door.  
  
He sat turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
Starfire's head poked through the doorway. "Robin? May I join you, or am I interrupting something?"  
  
Robin nodded, "Sure, come on in Star."  
  
She walked the roof, stopping a few feet away from Robin.  
  
"Yeah Star? What is it? Is something wrong?" Robin stood up, alert.  
  
Starfire paused, then shook her head. "No, I do not believe so, Robin. I.merely wanted. to talk."  
  
Robin grinned. "Sure. What about?" He patted the empty space next to him.  
  
Starfire sat down next to him, and drew her legs up to her chin. "Well.Actually, I am not really sure. Umm."  
  
Robin smiled again. "Take your time, no hurry." 20  
  
She paused for several moments, then continued. "Well... We have had a lot of fun in the past couple days right Robin?"  
  
Robin nodded. "Sure Starfire---Except the part where I got thrown into that china shop." He shivered at the memory.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Oh yes! You did not seem very happy at that time."  
  
Robin nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yeah.Soooo. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Starfire opened her mouth, paused, blushed, then opened her mouth again. At that moment came from downstairs:  
  
"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"We're coming!" Robin hollered.  
  
"Robin but.We did not finish." Starfire began, as Robin smiled.  
  
He grabbed her hand, and began to lead her downstairs. "Dinner's ready Star."  
  
Starfire sighed, resigned that she had lost ANOTHER opportunity to talk to Robin alone. She sighed again, disappointed yet strangely happy, as she followed Robin downstairs.  
  
So ends my first fanfic, Happy Holidays. Hope everyone enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing it. So, if you have questions or comments, REVIEW! Also, if you want, send me an e-mail at david61089@yahoo.com to tell me them. Goodbye!  
  
Oh, and keep an eye out for some more fan fiction from me soon. Aloha! 


End file.
